My Cinderella
by myheartisastereo
Summary: You'll always be My Cinderella -Niley-


Miley lay across her bed. She just lay there thinkng over everything that just happend in the last 24 hours. She closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her face. It was something that she couldn't do very often so she was taking the opertunity to do it now while everyone around her busy.

Her phone then vibrated inturupting her thoughts. The text read two words. 'I'm Sorry' She wipped her tears and wrote back 'Your not!'

She put her phone down on her locker and left it there. She lay there thinking 'Why would he do this to me?' She sat there wondering why her boyfriend of two years would cheat on her. With her BEST FRIEND! She covered he face with her pillow and screamed. 'I HATE THEM BOTH' She screamed.

All of a sudden her phone vibrated again. 'Babe, come on just take me back. It was all her. I promise. You know i love you babe. Please? 3' She looked at her phone, thought for a minute and then shakily wrote back to her bo- to her ex-boyfriend. 'I hate you Liam. Stay out of my life for good this time!' She tidied her make-up and walked out of her room. Leaving her phone and Liam all behind her.

The next day Miley was on Oceanup, seeing if the news of her and Li-( she couldn't even say his name without wanting to cry) had entered the Media. It had. Headlines were all over the place 'Miley & Liam Breakup', 'Liam out with blond, reason behind breakup?' They were all over the place and none were the exact truth. 'Some are pretty darn close though' She thought to herself. Just when she was about to scream, her phone went off behind her.

'Hello?' She answered. not even looking at caller ID. 'Hi, Miley.' Miley froze in her spot. 'N-N-Nick?'

She hadn't spoken to Nick Bolten in months. Since September 16th to be exact. He never answered her calls or texts anymore. So Miley was shocked to here from him. 'The and only' He answered 'What do you want Nick?'

Nick seemed to hesitate, as if he was worried. 'I was just wondering if you were okay? Demi told me about Anna and Liam.' Ahh, there it was. The sharp strike of pain she got in her chest when she was reminded about her ex-boyfriend.

'Oh, okay. Well, I'm fine. So you can get back to pretending i don't exist anymore.' Miley said sharply as Nick drew in a breath nd exhaled it slowly.

'Look, I know i proberly haven't been the best friend i could have been in the last few-'

Miley inturupted him.' Proberly? Nick you have ignored my calls & texts. You have just compleatly cut me out of your life.' Nick went t inturupt her but Miley Ssshed him. 'Dont interupt me Nicholas. How could you just ignore me like that? You promised me at your 18th birthday, you would be there for me. You promised me you would be here when i needed you. But your not! God, I feel so stupid. You promised me Nick. You promised.' Miley screamed.

'How could you do this to me again?' She said so quiet it was almost in-audible.

Nick sat on his bed listining to what Miley had to say. He knew she was teling the truth. He hadn't been there. He had broke all the same promises again. Just like he did everytime.'Why do I keep hurting her?' He thought to himself.

When Miley had finished talking Nick opened his mouth to speak 'Miley.'

He started. 'I'm sorry. Okay? Im sorry for ignoring you and not answering my phone. Im sorry for leaving you alone through all this mess. Im sorry im not with you right now. Im sorry you got your heartbroken by that Austraillen jerk. Im sorry your so-called best friend hurt you. Im sorry for hurting you three years sorry your over the other side of the country and Im not there to hold you and tell everything is going to be okay. Im sorry I cant be with you right now at this very moment and sing you to sleep making you forget all your troubles. Im sorry okay, Miles?'

'IM SORRY!' Nick screamed.

Miley felt her storm grey eyes filling up. Then it happend she felt a single tear fall from her eyes. 'N-Nick?' Miley spoke slowly 'I miss you.' She explained slowly.

Nick felt his heart explode she missed him. Miley Ray Stewert actually missed him. Him? Nicholas Jerry Bolten.

'Miles, im right here remember?' He began to sing softly with a small smile on his face 'All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes and look inside.' Miley felt a small smile cross her lips and sang the last line little bit. 'I'm right here.' Nick smiled and said three words he had been dying to say for the past three years but was to afraid.

'I love you, Miley' Another smile crept across Miley's face. Bigger this time. Much bigger.

'I love you too, Nick.' Nick's face lit up.

'I'll be there as soon as i can Miles.' Miley's heart began to beat faster. Alot faster.

'I'll wait right here for you. I promise.' Nick smiled to himself.

Then Miley spoke again 'I'll wait right here 'till my prince charming comes.'

Nick smiled, but not a little smile. It was his big cheesy smile that only one certain beautiful girl could bring out in him.

'You do that, & i'll be there before you know it, my Cinderella'


End file.
